Book 1 of Broken Trilogy - Shattered
by Meow is Back From the Dead
Summary: When young Ice was found by the tribe at the brink of death, she was taken in. Little did she know, the Tribe had been shattered into three tribes, and a war was raging between them. Ice will stop at nothing to restore the Tribe, but what obstacles will she have to pass before she succeeds? **Rated T cause its Warriors**


Prologue

-.-=+=-.-

It was a harsh, cold night on the mountains. White clouds were thickening in the dark, moonless sky. A few peaceful flurries of snow turned into a raging storm in a matter of seconds. In a small alcove, a storm of another variety raged on.

"We can't keep her! She isn't drinking milk, eating up all the prey, and is becoming a waste of space!" a silver tabby growled.

"Star, she is our daughter, you can't throw her out like you did Mouse!" a ginger-and-white tom meowed.

"I can if I want, and I will! Tomorrow morning!" the she, Star, hissed. All this time, a small white kit was listening, pretending to sleep in her nest. She did not want to let her mother have the satisfaction of throwing her out, so she would leave by herself. She waited until her parents laid down in their seprate nests. Then, she listened to the peaceful snores that signaled sleep. Once those hit, she raced out of the alcove, and into the cruel wilderness.

The fluffy kitten trudged through the snow, her pale coat covered in it. The poor she could barely see her whiskers in the storm, let alone a cave to spend the night. Neverless, she had faith she would figure out what to do, and powered on.

Only about half an hour had gone by, but the kitten's energy was sapped. She had one goal, to survive, but all she wanted to do was lay down in a soft hawk feather nest and sleep. As a substitute, she dug a small dip in the ice and snow, and settled down in it. She snapped back to reality, and fought of the appealing lure of sleep. She thought of her brother, Mouse, and how her parents had thrown him out in the cold because he was weak and scrawny. She didn't want to end out like him, she didn't, she didn't. But the more she thought about it, the nicer it sounded. She would be away from the cold, the harsh wilderness. So, she gave in to sleep, and closed her icy blue eyes, and drifted into unconsciousness.

ALLIGENCES

 **Orderkeeper's Group**

Orderkeeper- Blue-gray tom with thick fur and green eyes  
Second In Command- Smoke of Flaming Forest (Smoke)- Black she with orange stripes  
Spies- Frog that Splashes in Pond (Frog)- Black and white she with one blue, one green eye  
Hook that Shines like Stars (Hook)- Black tom with blue eyes  
Hunters- Mist over White Snow (Mist)- White tom with long fur and icy blue eyes  
Birch on Rocky Cliffside (Birch)- Sliver tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apple that Falls of Tree (Apple)- Brown tom with amber eyes  
Snow that Falls on Water (Fall)- Feathery white she  
Haunting Moon in Dark Sky (Haunt)- Pale silver tabby she with amber eyes  
Hare that Darks across Meadow (Hare) - Mousy brown tabby tom  
Guards- Wolf that Howls at Stars (Wolf)- Dark gray tom with deep blue eyes  
Shadow that Passes at Night (Shadow)- Black tom with blue eyes  
Branch of Fallen Tree (Branch)- Brown tom with ginger stripes  
Day that Slowly Fades (Day)- Tawny tabby she with amber eyes  
Dew that Settles on Leaves (Dew)- Calico she with blue eyes  
Fawn that Hops in Meadow (Fawn)- Tawny she with blue eyes  
Learners- Small Bird on Ice (Bird)- Small white she with black patches and blue eyes  
Reed that Burst in Flames (Reed)- Black tom with white socks  
Moon That Shines on River (Moon)- Silver tom with clear blue eyes  
Kit Mothers- Doe that Prances in Forest (Doe)- Cream tabby she (Ice that Blows in Storm- White she with blue eyes, Bramble covered in Frost- Brown tabby tom, Ember that Shines Bright- Ginger tabby she)  
Hummingbird that Flies to Flower (Hummingbird)- Ginger she with black socks (Badger that Hunts in Shadows- Black and white she, Sky of Lonely Night (Sky)- Silevr tabby she with blue eyes, Bright Dawn of Morning (Dawn)- Dark red tabby she)  
Star that Shines Alone (Star)- Silver and white she with blue eyes (Ash of Burning Willow (Ash)- Gray tom with ginger spots, Storm of Fading Whispers (Storm)- Gray she with ginger-brown stripes)  
Wise Ones- Rosemary that Grows on Rock - Pale gray she with green eyes

 **Peacemakers's Group**

Peacemaker- Cream tabby she with green eyes  
Helper- White Feather of Owl (White)- White she with yellow socks  
Workers- Sand that Blows over Mountain (Sand)- Sandy tom with black stripes and blue eyes  
Grass that Shines in Sun (Grass)- Pale yellow and brown tom  
Willow that Sheds Under Cloud (Willow)- Mottled brown and ginger tom  
Bud that Falls from Branch (Bud)- Calico she with green eyes  
Flame that Warms Fur (Flame)- Ginger tom with blue eyes  
Lightning that Strikes River (Lightning)- Light gray tom with a blue-gray mask  
Lizard that Darts by Rock (Lizard)- Tan tabby tom with large amber eyes  
Echo that Sounds in Cave (Echo) - Silver tabby she with blue eyes  
Tangle of Tree Branches (Tangle)- Golden she with amber eyes  
Trainees- Leaf that Whispers Story (Leaf)- Small calico she with green eyes  
Spark that Flares from Fire (Spark) - Ash grey she with amber eyes  
Dusk of Falling Stars (Dusk) - Pale gray she with green eyes  
Kit Keepers- Cloud that Drifts Over Skies (Cloud)- White she with green eyes (Snow on Mountain (Snow)- White she with blue eyes, Mouse in Small Burrow (Mouse)- Brown tabby tom, Moss on Dead Oak (Moss)- Bright yellow tabby tom)  
Star that Burns of Fire (Burn)- Red she with cream socks (Robin of the Night (Robin)- Black tom with red belly, Night with Shinning Star (Night)- Black she with long fur, Raven of the Dark (Raven)- Blue-gray tom)  
Storytellers- Howling of the Trees (Howl)- Dark brown tabby she with a twisted and scarred leg  
Call of Lonely Wolf (Call)- Gray tom with blue eyes  
Sweet song of Lovely Bird (Sweet) - Gray she with light stripes  
Amber Blossom Sprouting from Rock (Amber)- Red she with amber eyes and a long tail

 **Bloodshedder's Group**

Bloodshedder- Pale gray tabby tom with long claws  
Punisher- Dark Shadow on Moon (Dark)- Black tom with thick fur and green eyes  
Assassins- Red Feather of Robin (Feather)- Dark red she with green eyes  
Sun that Melts Snow (Sun)- Gold and white tom  
Fire that Burns in Rain (Fire)- Dark red tom with stormy blue eyes  
Rose that Blossoms at Midnight (Rose)- Rose coloured she with green eyes  
Shadow of Buzzing Bee (Bee)- Silver tabby tom with blue eyes  
Ice as Sharp as Thorns (Thorn) - White she with green eyes  
Shadow that Creeps Across Cave (Shadow)- Black she with green eyes  
Novices- Dark Pine over Lake (Pine)- Gray tom with green eyes  
Hawk that Flies at Night (Hawk)- Light brown tabby tom  
Stone that Sharpens Claws (Stone)- Gray tom with one blue, and one amber eye  
Kit Bringers- Falling Shadow of Quail (Quail)- Dark brown tabby with white belly (Owl from Freezing North (Owl)- Dark brown she with silver stripes, Rabbit that Slips on Ice (Rabbit)- White tom with pale blue eyes, Blood that Drips on Snow (Drip) - Ginger she with black paws)  
Slave- Ripple that Flows in Water (Ripple)- Sliver tabby she


End file.
